User blog:Dettles/The First Generation Part 2
Sorry if this is a short part but next part is going to blow your minds. The New World, On an unknown island: A young man sitting in front of a mass grave site. Standing in front of the man was Draculas (the blood drinker) Dania bounty 231 million berries. Stand tall Draculas shouts “who the hell dares to come to my island and turn it into a grave site for some worthless scum?” The young man looks up then looks back down. Standing up the young man says calmly “These graves are for my crewmates they are my friends, they are my family” changing his tone he states “they died protecting me; they died so I could live. THEY ARE NOT WORTHLESS SCUM” Bursting with laughter Draculas says “They died protecting you? What a joke. But don’t worry I’ll kill you and you can go see them again.” The young man looked at Draculas and screamed “They died so that I could have this devil fruit. This power I have is because of my family” pulling his arm back the young man punched with all his might hitting Draculas square in the crest. Draculas got pushed back a few feet but remained standing. Draculas Laughed and said “is that all you got?” The young man simply turned around and started walking away. Then out in the middle of the ocean the water started rippling, first very slowly but then got faster and faster. Then the water at the shore of the island began to retreat back to the ocean. Two small waves appeared almost like lines across the ocean. Looking at all this happen Draculas wondered what was going on. Breaking his concentration was the sounds of a small crack on the ground slowly get longer. Looking back at the young man he grabbed for his sword but it was too late. Before Draculas could unsheathe his sword the ground underneath him crumbled away along with half the island. After a brief walk to the other side of the island to where his boat was he pulled up the anchor and was about to leave. Wishing his fallen friends good bye he saw a shadow under the water. Suddenly and fishman came up. The young man could tell he was strong just by his aura. The fishman looked over to the island half destroyed and looked back at the young man. Holding out his hand he said “Thank you for taking out that pest Dania” The young man smiled for the first time since his crew died and said “Don’t mention it, I’m Edward” The fishman smiled and said “I’m Neptune.” The Grand Line, Mariejois: The Five elders were in a meeting. Throwing a newspaper on the table One of the elders says “This is getting ridiculous pirates are getting stronger which are causing more people to become pirates. At this rate the world power could shift and cause chaos.” “If only we had one of the three ancient weapons, we could use its power get the upper hand” Another one said. But all the elders knew what they had to do. All in agreement they declared to search the world to find them. ' ' Category:Blog posts